


The Kings and Their Queen- Headcanons and Blurbs

by calamityqueen



Series: The Kings and Their Queen [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Maul and Savage deserve the best, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, headcanons, polyamorus relationship, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: Headcanons and Blurbs for my "The Kings and Their Queen" Series that I have previously posted on Tumblr!
Relationships: Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Darth Maul/Original Character(s), Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)/Savage Opress, Darth Maul/Reader, Darth Maul/Savage Opress/Reader, Savage Opress/Original Female Character(s), Savage Opress/Reader
Series: The Kings and Their Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Physical Affection Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Cause I’m a horny mess for maul and savage can we have a some maul and savage with and s/o who just likes physical contact ( hugging, hand holding, leaning into them etc.) also your stuff is ✨*chefs kiss*✨ hope you’ve also had a good day so far. 🥺

-When I tell you these boys are TOUCH STARVED

-When you first joined them as a navigator and medic, you always made it a point to gently touch their backs when passing by them on the ship, or when coming up behind them. Just to let them know you were there

-You noticed at first when you did touch them, they would tense, but then slowly relax

-At the start of the habit, you told your then-employers why you did it, and told them if they wanted you to stop, to just say so.

-They didn’t want you to stop.

-So you continued, and you couldn’t help but notice how they melted into your soft touches.

-These occasional touches evolved into hand-touching to comfort them, especially Maul, when they had flashes of trauma. 

-Softly rubbing their backs when they were stressed.

-Your touches only increased when you started your relationship, and the boys loved it

-Savage loves holding your hands; they’re so small compared to his and he loves pressing little kisses to the back of your hand, whispering how much he adores you against the skin

-I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again: Maul loves having you on his lap. 

-Weather you’re straddling him, holding his head to your chest as you gently massage his scalp, or laying across his lap and nestling your head in his chest, this man is a purring machine. 

-Sometimes if he’s sitting on the throne, he gets grumpy if you aren’t in his lap, so he’ll summon you to the throne room, even in the middle of a meeting, just to feel your body against his. 

-Savage is also very content when he has you in his arms, often times coming up behind you to wrap his arms around your waist and pull you so your back meets his front, his face nuzzling into the nape of your neck, and the purring starts. 

-Your favorite place to be is squished between your kings in bed, their hands all over you, faces pressed into your skin, and oh how the butterflies roar in your chest as both of your boys purr happier than a loth-kitten


	2. Jealous Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask sent in by @brotherbrother-blog: Am I dreaming or I just saw a fourth (future) title in the The kings and their queen serie?? Party!🎉 Can I please ask for spicy headcanon about the boys being a bit jealous (not of each other)?

-Let me start by saying your Sith lords are very possessive of you

-And thus, they both get easily jealous 

-They hate when other men even look at you, let alone talk to you

-Even before your relationship with the brothers, they would send death glares to every man that talked to you at a cantina, their hands resting on their sabers as they barred their teeth at the idiot that dared to talk to their mechanic-medic-navigator

-One time Maul noticed a group of twi’leks giving you an appraising look across the bar, whispering and giving you lustful glances as you ordered drinks for yourself, Maul, and Savage. Maul quickly pointed it out to his brother, and when the group approached you, asking if you were with anyone, both brothers were by your side in an instant. When the twi’leks eventually left the cantina, let’s just say the brothers were waiting for them. 

-They became even more possessive of you once your relationship started

-When first meeting Death Watch, Savage almost killed Pre Vizsla for flirting with you

-Maul was able to hold him back, but the death glares both brothers sent his way told the mandalorian you were off limits

-Multiple Death Watch soldiers have been killed for flirting with you

-Both you and the brothers know that Gar Saxon has a thing for you, and you always make polite conversation with him when alone, but the moment you see the brothers, you run to them and embrace them, making it known to Saxon that you are a taken woman

-When this happens, the boys love looking Saxon in the eye while grabbing your ass. It’s always so satisfying to the brothers to see the defeat and longing in his eyes

-When in the presence of the crime lords, both brothers always stand close to you, sometimes almost blocking you from view

-They recognized the looks in their eyes when they saw you, and if they didn’t want to stay on good terms with the syndicates, they would kill every last one of those men for looking at you the way they do. 

-One of the brothers always has a hand on your waist when around others

-Some times they both have their hands on you and it is overwhelming in the perfect way

-You tell your Sith Lords that there’s no need to be jealous, that you belong to them and them alone

-But you’re the best thing they’ve ever had, of course they’ll be possessive of you

-And when your boys are feeling jealous, they love reminding you who you belong to ;)


	3. Dreams (Blurb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW content, somnophilia, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask sent by dexthtoyounglings: How would Maul and Savage react to the reader having a wet dream..? Like, I'm curious.  
> My response:  
> oooo I haven’t thought about this before! You’ve got me thinking👀 (The Kings and Their Queen, definitely early on in the relationship.) (Also personally I have never had a “wet dream,” but this is what I imagine it is like.)

Maul’s eyes fluttered open, the early morning light of Tatooine filtering through the singular window in the room. Sighing, he went to close his eyes once again, until he heard a quiet whimper next to him. His eyes shot open, glancing over at you. It seems your little noise also woke up Savage as well, as the golden zabrak’s eyes also fluttered open. The brothers looked down at you to see you turn your head towards Maul, your bottom lip taken between your teeth. A small moan escaped your bitten lip, your back arching in your sleep. 

Maul and Savage looked at each other, wicked smirks creeping onto their faces. Their eyes jerked down when you whimpered their names, wiggling in your sleep, a gasp leaving your lips. With a hand on both thighs, the brothers slowly ran their hands up your legs, on track to meet in the middle of your thighs. They growled low in their throats when their fingers brushed against your already-wet core. 

Maul pressed one finger into you, his other hand stroking the skin of your hip. Savage had one hand rubbing feather-light circles on your clit, while the other moved to gently squeeze one of your breasts. Your breath hitched in your throat, and a much louder moan came from your throat. 

Your own moan startled you awake, and you moaned again seeing the brothers already treating your ache from your dreams. 

“Did you sleep well, Princess?” Maul asked, his voice still husky from sleep as he pressed a languid kiss to your thigh, his golden eyes eating you alive. 

“Mmm,” you hummed, throwing your head back against the pillow as their fingers pushed pace, “Dreams,” a gasp escaped your lips as you felt another of Maul’s finger’s penetrate your cunt. 

“They must have been very good dreams,” Savage rumbled while pressing his face against your soft breast, taking some of the sensitive skin in his mouth before releasing it to speak again, “considering how you whimpered our names in such pleasure.” 

Your face turned bright red, and moved to cover yourself with a hand to shield your embarrassment, but your action was quickly foiled by Savage, lacing your fingers with his. Maul mirrored his brother’s action, taking your free hand and lacing it with his own, gently biting at the skin of your thigh.

“Now Princess, there is no need to be bashful now, is there?” Maul cooed, pressing a delicate kiss where he had just indented your flesh with his teeth, “let your Kings take care of you, hm? We’ll make your dreams reality.”


	4. A Day With Your Kings (headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask sent by Anonymous: You’re the Queen of my favorite 3some, MaulxreaderxSavage! Can I ask you for everyday life SFW headcanon about their lives? (and maybe even NSFW headcanon about their favourite activities/kinks in bed/out of the bed?)

-You start your day squished between Maul and Savage

-The three of you really are just a tangle of limbs

-It’s incredibly early, but you make it a point to at least try to wake up with them 

-You don’t stir, just revel in being your lovers' arms

-Maul is always the first one to stir, used to getting up at this ungodly hour

-You know he’s awake by the tightening of his grip on your body, and the kisses he presses to your nose and cheeks

-Savage stirs soon after, gripping your hips and kissing your neck. 

-They get up soon after, much to your protest

-What can you say? You like your walking furnaces. 

-The boys encourage you to go back to sleep, which you immediately accept, falling back to sleep for a few more hours, to get up at a little bit of a later time

-You then get up to breakfast on the nightstand and get dressed

-You then walk the halls of the Sundari palace, eventually ending up in the throne room. 

-At this point, there usually aren’t any meetings going on, so Maul immediately beckons you to the throne, and sits you on his lap. 

-You lounge and discuss next possible moves for the criminal empire

-If you or the boys are in the mood, lounging turns into sexy throne room time ;) (detailed more in the NSFW section)

-Then there’s some meetings with Death Watch leadership and Crime lords, during which you still reside in Maul’s lap, Savage standing close to the throne

-Sometimes you will take one of Savage’s hands in yours, rubbing soothing circles on his skin to remind him that you love him, since most of your physical affection is currently being shown to Maul

-Speaking of, you give him lots of massages, gentle kisses to his temple when he gets frustrated, resting your head on his chest. 

-You get through all the meetings, then have dinner in the grand dining room

-After dinner, it’s off to bed, and that’s where the fun begins ;)

NSFW

-The boys are pretty much on you the moment you get in the bedroom

-If you don’t take off your clothes immediately they’re getting ripped off

-Both boys love giving you oral

-Will take turns licking at you

-They always refer to you as “princess,” “little one/little girl,” and “love”

-Maul is more apt to call you “darling”

-I have another ask that is asking specifically about kinks so I’ll do that there but I’ll detail favorite activities here

-Double penetration. They love it. 

-Weather its spitroasting or just straight up DP they love it

-They love how cockdumb you get; they think it’s cute

-Back on the topic of throne room sex👀

-You are always on Maul’s lap. Always. 

-Maul spreads your legs with his thighs, kissing your neck and jaw

-Savage kneels at the foot of the throne and eats you out

-While Savage focuses on your cunt, Maul lets a hand fall to rub your clit.

-You ride Maul on the throne while you take Savage in your ass

-That’s really where Maul and Savage’s royalty kinks come out 👀

-And of course, they carry you to the refresher for a soothing shower.


	5. When the Reader is on her period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of periods, blood, period sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask sent by Anonymous: How would the boys be during your period? In general and nsfw if that's ok :) Mine are really, really painful and heavy and I get so needy and horny and annoying lol. (Also...blood kink?)

-Maul and Savage absolutely hate seeing you in pain. They will do everything they can to make sure you stop hurting (or at the very least hurt less.) 

-If the pain is so debilitating that you can’t even get out of bed, expect Maul to relieve Savage of any duties for the day so that he can help you.

-Maul would love to care for you too, but he has a criminal empire to run. 

-Savage tends to your every need, getting you food, drinks, pain medication, and extra tampons and pads (or whatever device you use to deal with periods)

-Sometimes you don’t even ask for a heating pad– you just ask Savage or Maul to hold you and the body heat the emit quells your pain just like a heating pad would.

-If you bleed through your clothes, they don’t get upset, they’ll fetch new clothes and whatever is needed to clean up the blood (or if it’s in bed just change the sheets) and rub soothing circles into the places that are cramping. 

-Maul and Savage are fierce Sith warriors, do you think they shy away at the sight of blood? 

-Fuck no.

-When they learned that sexual activity (esp. orgasms) can help ease cramps, they were ecstatic

-I feel like out of the two of them, Maul would have the blood kink. 

-Maul’s tasted his own blood a number of times (mostly due to injury) and he isn’t necessarily bothered by the taste. But when that blood is coming from you? Girl that man becomes a Vampire in a nanosecond. 

-He would spend h o u r s eating you out. 

-He would stay between your thighs for your whole cycle if he could

-Savage doesn’t really like the taste of blood, so he’s usually the first to penetrate you after Maul’s had his fun. 

-They take turns fucking your bleeding pussy, and make sure you have at least ten orgasms before they call it a night. 

-They then carry you to the refresher and bathe you in the finest soaps while you dose off in their arms. Then when the bath is over, you use whatever period product of your choosing, and one of the brothers carries you off to bed.

-The body heat and the purring lull your fucked-out period brain in a matter of seconds. 

-If you’re horny during the day, all you have to do is give Savage a certain look and he’s on you. 

-Those boys know how to take care of their queen 😌


	6. Overwhelming (Blurb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, established poly relationship, threesome (M/F/M), Spitroasting, rough sex that turns soft, overstimulation, double penetration, Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask sent by Anonymous: Can we have a maul and savage x reader where they like start fucking her like fast and aggressive and half way through fucking they slow down and start “making love” to her? I haven’t seen any of this on here

You could tell your boys were pent up today– the tension in their shoulders and arms always gave it away. You didn’t know what caused all of this pent-up energy, but if they wanted to talk about it, you know that they would. For now, though, you didn’t mind the way they were manhandling you. The tension they held made them rough with you, throwing you on the bed, ripping away your clothes, biting and sucking and marking you as their own. 

You cried out when Maul slammed into you with no warning, immediately starting a brutal pace that shook you deep in your bones. You had barley gotten enough time to breathe before Savage shoved his massive length in your mouth; taking your head and holding it still so he could fuck your throat. This kind of passion was primal, and it made your cunt throb with how much you enjoyed it. You couldn’t wait to trace over the bruises they left behind, a roadmap of pleasure. 

Even as your throat and lips burned and there was a slight sting in your cunt at the stretch, you still mewled and begged them for more. They gave you everything, including two releases before they even came themselves. After your third release, you were crying in overstimulation, pulling at the bed sheets wantonly. Finally, Maul growls his release, shoving himself as far as he could go into your tight cunt. Savage soon followed, and you swallowed his release happily. By all definitions, you were thoroughly “fucked out.” 

It seemed as though the brothers weren’t quiet done with you yet, however, as you felt Maul once again hardening inside you. 

“You’re so good for us, princess, taking us so well,” Maul shushed you, pressing feather-light kisses to your cheeks when you whined at the sensation. 

“Let us reward you for taking us so well, little one, please,” Savage moved behind you, holding your top half to his chest and lightly grinding his freshly-hardened cock against the swell of your ass. You nodded, whimpering out a quiet “please.”

They took it slow this time; pressing gentle kisses to every piece of skin, your body humming in pleasure at the soft sensations. They took you at once, Savage lifting you up and down gently on his cock, while Maul thrusted languidly in your ass. You mewled, arching back into Maul, who rubbed his hands soothingly on your ass. Savage pressed kisses and little bites to your stomach and chest, his hands cupping your waist. The praise that spilled from their lips made you dizzy; you swore that you could have died right then and you would have died a happy woman. 

Once the three of you had found your releases again, Maul held you tight to his form as Savage departed, murmuring something about starting a bath for you. You were exhausted, and your lovers were attentive and soothed you even more. You fully fell asleep in their embraces, both brothers purring happily and pressing gentle kisses to your cheeks and neck.


	7. Cuddling Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask sent by Anonomuys: Headcannons for Maul and Savage cuddling the reader? I feel like they'd fight over the reader like a blanket.

-These boys are very very touch starved

-They love cuddling you, so much

-One of them always has their face nestled into your neck.

-The crook of your neck is usually where Maul’s face ends up (either there or nuzzled into your hair if you’re facing away from him)

-Sometimes Savage will motorboat his face between your tits

-They both love it when you stroke their scalps, the areas around the horns are quite sensitive and if you want them to really purr, all you gotta do is run your fingers over the expanse of their heads.

-They purr holding you regardless, they love having their arms around you.

-when you are all laying on your sides, they always wrap their arms around you. 

-Sometimes that can be a problem, because there have been instances of one of them (usually Savage) pulling you fully into his embrace in his sleep, and the other (usually Maul) recognizes in their sleep that something is missing, and you wake up in a tug-of-war match between two Sith Lords. 

-They always apologize fervently when you wake them up to get them to stop, but you don’t mind  
you actually think it’s adorable

-If the three of you don’t feel like “going at it,” you get in your sleep clothes and your sith lords just hold you, their arms securely around your body, keeping you safe and warm.

-Sometimes the three of you lay in silence, sometimes you talk about the past, present, future, whatever’s on your minds. 

-No matter what happens during the day, Maul and Savage can count on your lovely body warming them and holding them tight as they relax from the days’ stresses


	8. Pregnant Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pregnancy, mentions of pregnancy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask sent by Anonymous: Something that lives in my mind rent free is the idea of being coddled by Maul and Savage while pregnant 💕 How would they initially react? Would they care which of them fathered it? (Obv Savage if we're talking Maul's canon lower half, but can go either way.) What kind of dads would they be? Idk why but I get so soft imagining it ☺️

-They would be TERRIFIED at first

-Not because they don’t want a family with you, of course they do, it’s the fear of something happening to you, or Sidious interfering that scares them, especially Maul

-But of course, they would (somewhat) get over that fear and celebrate your pregnancy. 

-I don’t think they would necessarily care who the child’s biological father is, because they will both be there for the little one no matter what

-You have belonged to both of them for this long? Why not share their future child as well. 

-If you thought they were protective and possessive before? Honey, you ain’t seen NOTHING yet

-One of them is to be with you at all times, and if both of them are required to attend to something, the brothers entrust you to Saxon (not without warning him to keep his hands to himself; they haven’t forgotten the Death Watch commander’s crush on their mate.)

-Since Maul is more apt to be busy running the criminal empire, Savage is the one to help you with the everyday problems of pregnancy. 

-They always dotted on you, especially when you were having negative feelings towards your body

-“My love, you are absolutely stunning, especially since you are carrying our child.” Maul would hush you, caressing your stomach 

-“You are perfect, a goddess sent from the stars to bless us,” Savage kissed your shoulders, his hands under Maul’s on your stomach. 

-Even though the brothers were both very protective of you, they still wanted to show you off a bit, especially when your stomach started growing

-Maul bought so many gorgeous Naboo-imported maternity gowns, and had you attend many briefings with him when possible, and when he was sure you were safe. 

-They both cried when they felt the baby kick the first time

-And, of course, your boys would take care of you when you started getting needy ;) 

-Savage wasn’t comfortable penetrating you in fear of hurting the baby, but you still give him the proper attention with your mouth 

-Maul was the one to penetrate after both brothers took turns eating you out. 

-Oh the sex would be so good.

-They set aside the room directly next to your shared room as the nursery, and one day the boys spent the whole day preparing the crib, a rocking chair, and changing station. They insisted that you rest since your feet were beginning to hurt. 

-Every night the boys kissed your stomach before sliding into their places next to you, and one of their arms was always rested on your stomach, and they would remain there through the morning. 

-They can’t wait for the little one to finally come into the world


	9. Domestic Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask sent by Anonymous: Gurl I am LIVING for your Maul and Savage content 💖 These kings are infiltrating my thoughts 24/7. Love all the nsfw of course, but what are some domestic thoughts for them? (In any format) Some soooooooooftness, tender kisses, everyday things, kids?

-Let’s be honest here

-At first, these boys didn’t know what to make of this nice peacefulness that comes with domesticity.

-They never thought they would experience such softness in their harsh lives

-Yet, the softness and tender love comes easy to them

-You wake up to soft kisses pressed to your skin, the brothers softly pressing their lips to you, soothing any aches caused by the previous night’s activities

-Sometimes this results in some morning fun ;) 

-But if it doesn’t, and when there’s nothing for the Sith Lords to attend to, you lay in bed for hours. Just lounging and kissing and talking about anything that comes to mind

-At random points in the day, one of the brothers will find you and just scoop you up in his arms and cover you in kisses. 

-In the rare occasions of downtime, the three of you lounge on your living space’s couch and just, relax

-Savage is the best cook among the three of you, and is the one to make your breakfast before leaving with Maul to attend to their duties.

-Maul had tried to make a meal for the three of you, but it just didn’t work out

- ~~The kitchenette almost caught fire~~

-You’re an okay cook, so you’ll make meals sometimes, but again, it’s mostly Savage that does the cooking.

-Baking though? That’s you.

-The brothers love your baking

-Surprisingly, they both have quite the sweet tooth 

-Whenever you surprise them with a cake or some cookies, you better expect to be showered with kisses.

-When the three of you are too tired to get up to any “activities” ;) you just lay in bed and cuddle. 

-Oh the purring

-Their content purring is like a sleeping pill for you.

-Savage sleeps like a rock, so if you wake up with a nightmare, Maul is the one to help you come down from your fear

-Maul is a very good singer

-When you have a nightmare he soothes you by singing a dathomiri lullaby– the only thing he remembers of his birth mother

-When your family of three becomes a family of four, be prepared for the absolute adorableness that will ensue. 

-Savage falling asleep on the rocking chair, the baby resting their head on his chest, content purring coming from both of them

-Maul sings the lullabies to the baby, just like he does with you after a nightmare. 

-The brother’s hearts swell whenever they see you taking care of their child– your child. 

-It’s an image they never thought they would live to see

-And they treasure every moment of this domesticity with you ~~and your child(ren)~~


	10. When the Reader gets Migraines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask sent by Anonymous: Ugh, I had a very bad migraine and I'm just now feeling better. How would Maul and Savage handle their Queen getting migraines?

-Both brothers know how it feels to get a migraine  
-Maul is a bit more used to them than Savage  
-Even though they usually just trudge through the pain, they hate seeing you suffer   
-Maul makes you lay down, either on the bed or on the couch, with all the lights off, and fetches you some water  
-Savage helps soothe your temples for you, pressing soft kisses to your cheeks to comfort you  
-If you’re with them in the throne room, but you don’t want to leave them, Maul would order everyone out and that the blinds were drawn on the massive windows on the sundari throne room  
-They shower you with affection and try the best they can to abate or distract you from the pain


	11. When the Reader has Negative body-thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of body negativity, mentions of sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask sent by Anonymous: HC’s for how maul and savage would react to the reader feeling negative about their body or weight? Like maybe they’ve just found some stretch marks that weren’t there before, or cellulite or something. Totally not self indulgent :)))

-Before your relationship with Maul and Savage, they never really noticed how you felt about yourself

- ~~(They were much too caught up in your kindness and ethereal beauty as well as the whole vengeance against the Jedi thing for them to pick up on these things.)~~

-But they sure as hell noticed when you shied away from their eyes the first time you laid together.

-How you had tried to cover yourself and look away from them--almost like you were embarrassed. 

-They made sure that you didn’t feel embarrassed for the rest of the night ;)

-Once your relationship was in full-swing, they started to pick up on how you felt about your body. 

-It broke their hearts seeing you frown at yourself in the mirror or put away some of the clothes you once loved but felt like you couldn’t wear anymore

-They didn’t say anything about it ~~(yet)~~ but they made sure to tell you how beautiful you were every chance they got, and especially in the bedroom.

-Things came to a head on Mandalore, with Maul gifting you the most extravagant gowns. A lot of them showing off your body, much to your dismay. 

-“Maul, thank you for these gowns but, I can’t wear them.”

-“Why not, my love? Is there something wrong with them?"

-“No, no, there’s nothing wrong with them its just.... they don’t work with my body type.”

-“You looked absolutely stunning in them, little one. Like a true queen.” Savage had spoke up after staying silent for so long

-“No, I didn’t” you said quietly, barley above a whisper as you tried to keep yourself from crying, “It shows too much, my stretch marks--”

-Maul and Savage finally understood what was causing you so much grief towards yourself, and they _were not_ having it.

-They pulled you into their arms, removing the gown you currently had on and started kissing every inch of skin they could reach, their hands touching your reverently 

-“My love, you are absolutely stunning, do you not see it?” 

-“You are a goddess in every sense of the word, little one, the most beautiful goddess in all the galaxy.” 

-They spent that night worshiping your body, not even caring if they got off or not.

-You were _much more_ important

-After that night they make sure to spend ample time worshiping your body, showing special attention to your so-called “imperfections.” 

-Because they needed you to know and understand how beautiful you truly are.


	12. Vacation Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none, just fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask sent by Anonymous: Would calling myself a "Calamity-Queen's work addict" be flattering or just creepy? Anyway, I'd like to ask; what would it be like to go on holiday/take a vacation with Maul and Savage?

-If it isn’t already blatantly clear, these boys have never taken a break IN THEIR LIVES

-And every time you suggested that they stop overworking themselves and to take a break, they turn you down. Even though they just looked so _weary_

- ~~(”Blah blah blah vengeance blah blah blah Kenobi blah blah blah mass chaos”)~~

-But a forced landing on the lovely planet of Scariff gives ample opportunity for relaxation

-Especially because your ship is incredibly damaged and it will take a while for you to fix it. 

-So you tell them upfront that you won’t be working on the ship for at least four days

-“You need a break. You’re going to kill yourselves if you keep pushing yourselves this hard.” 

-Maul had to keep his anger in check because even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud, you were right. 

-They didn’t exactly know how to relax, and Savage told you as such. 

-“We’ve never really taken a... vacation... before. What do we do?”

-You giggled good naturedly and told them “just relax, okay? You don’t need to worry about anything,” 

-You made them hand over their lightsabers and data pads, hiding them so that they couldn’t sneak off to work or anything. 

-The first day was spent mostly in bed, just lying together and giving the brothers a rare moment to truly sleep. 

-The next day you decided to give the brothers a little surprise. 

- _There was a reason you forced this vacation on them on Scariff of all places_

-You put on your more loose-fitting summer clothes, encouraging them to do the same, and dragged them to the closest beach. 

-You brought a blanket and set it under one of the palm trees, sitting down with them for a brief moment and relishing in the sounds of the crashing waves. 

-“So... what do we do?” Maul asked, looking around a but confused. 

-“You can nap in the shade, sunbathe, or do what I’m going to--” you stood up, removing your clothes to reveal your bathing suit, “swim in the water,” 

-The moment they saw your suit they instantly had many dirty thoughts about taking that thin cloth off of you

-But before they could act on that thought you were making your way to the water, a slight sway in your hips and you grinned mischievously. 

-The brothers yearned to join you, but there was just one problem:

-They didn’t know how to swim

- ~~I mean, do you think Sidious and Talzin taught them how to swim? It’s unlikely~~

-And they didn’t want to say anything ~~because they were embarrassed~~ so they just laid back in the shade while you swam around in the clear blue waters 

-That night Maul quietly admitted to you their lack of knowledge when it came to the water, so the next day you dedicated to teaching them how to swim. 

-Unsurprisingly, Maul was a fast learner, and did well despite the metal legs. 

-Savage was just more hesitant in general and didn’t really feel comfortable with it, which you assured him was okay

-“You know you don’t need to go all the way in, I’ve spent so many times just sitting on the sand letting the waves roll up to me. It’s honestly very nice.” 

-And that’s just what the three of you did afterwards. 

-The fourth day came and went much the same, lounging on the beach, and then you began working on the ship, but you encouraged Maul and Savage to keep relaxing, and surprisingly, they listened. 

-Once the ship was fixed and you left Scariff, Maul and Savage thanked you for forcing them to take a break. 

-“Could... could we do that again sometime?”


End file.
